


Please help me find a fic

by starlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlove/pseuds/starlove
Summary: It's an old fanfic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Please help me find a fic

So the fic starts with Harry trying to kill himself in some part of the dungeons but Draco saves him when he is in the brink of death. Then it continues with Harry changing sides and with Light-side bashing. And I dont really remember what else. 

Anyway, any help is appreciated ｡^‿^｡


End file.
